Hello Friend
by Constantinest
Summary: Kau mau menikah dan tidak memberitahuku?/"Ayolah jangan marah begitu padaku, apakah kau tak merindukanku?"/"Lama tak bertemu Doffy, teman lama." untuk Event harus dengan kata :) Review please


Hello Friend

Rated T.

Author "C.O.N.S aka Constantinest"

DIsclamer "Oda sensei"

Untuk Event harus dengan kata :)

...

Matanya menatap gerbang keluar bandara, wajahnya yang cantik itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia menggerakan kakinya sedikit, kemudian menatap jam yang melingkati tangannya kemudian menatap pintu itu lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya menatap apakah ada pesan masuk atau panggilan, namun nyatanya tidak ada. Dengan cepat ia menatap pintu bandara itu lagi.

Beberapa orang mulai keluar dari pintu bandara, bibirnya yang tipis sedikit tersenyum, kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang ketika melihat banyak orang yang keluar dari bandara. Namun bibirnya kembali melengkung kecewa, orang yang seharusnya keluar dari pintu itu tak berada disana.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat ia menoleh, dengan cepat ia berputar dan menemukan sesosok pria berambut kuning dengan model rambut mencuat keatas cukup rapi walaupun sedikit berantakan.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Wanita itu hanya menatapnya dengan kesal, memukul dada pria itu dengan keras sehingga membuat pria itu sedikit meringis, "hey! Kenapa kau ini? Kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada gusar.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu bodoh!" ucap wanita cantik itu, kemudian segera memeluknya. "Sangat merindukanmu,"

Mendengar ucapan wanita itu, pria itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan itu.

" _Please_ , Doffy! Jangan pernah mengejutkanku seperti itu! Kau tahu betapa lamanya aku menunggumu? Aku nyaris gila karena aku nyaris menunggumu selama satu jam!" ucap wanita itu, melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan duluan.

"Fufufu, maaf Hancock-chan. Melihatmu menungguku seperti itu membuatku ingin mengerjaimu dan sungguh ekspresi terkejutmu itu sungguh menarik!" serunya antusias, tetapi Hancock hanya memukul lengan pria itu.

Donquixote Doflamingo, pria dengan rambut kuning, kulit coklat atletis dan ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, ia selalu mengenakan kacamata gelap dimanapun dan kapanpun kecuali hanya untuk tidur. Sementara Boa Hancock, wanita yang menunggunya ini memiliki tubuh indah dan sempurna, rambut hitam panjang dan mata biru terang walaupun Hancock termasuk tinggi tetapi tetap saja tingginya hanya seleher pria itu.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tentu aku merindukan masakanmu." Doflamingo berjalan mendekati Hancock memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu dan tersenyum lebar.

Banyak orang mengira mereka adalah pasangan, namun faktanya mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tetapi Doflamingo harus pulang ke negara asalnya Italy dan meninggalkan Hancock di New York.

Persahabatan mereka yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri, bahkan Hancock tanpa ragu melepaskan pakaiannya di depan Doflamingo dan tetap saja pria itu memilih untuk keluar.

Dan fakta yang membuat Hancock bisa dengan nyaman membuka pakaiannya bahwa Doflamingo tak bisa mencintai wanita atau takut, traumanya masa kecil yang membuatnya begini dan hanya Hancock satu-satunya wanita yang tidak ia takuti. Walaupun ia ingin sekali memiliki pacar seorang wanita.

"Aku senang sekali kau mengunjungiku, kau tahu apartemenku begitu membosankan ketika kau pergi," ucap Hancock sedikit manja.

"Apakah kau mengundang laki-laki lain ketika aku pergi?"

"Kau tahu Doffy, kau adalah tamengku ketika pria nakal itu mendekatiku. Setelah kau pergi, terkadang ada beberapa orang —tidak semuanya aku mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk kekamarku."

"Huh, kau tak berubah. Setelah kau putus dengan Luffy kurasa kau sedikit liar," ucap Doflamingo mendengus kecil.

Hancock hanya tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku senang kau berada disini, well apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Kau tak bekerja?"

"Um, tidak aku libur hari ini. Kita bisa bersenang-senang sampai minggu depan!" seru Hancock antusias. Hanya di depan Doflamingo wajah Hancock yang selalu dingin bisa berubah 180⁰.

Doflamingo menarik kopernya sementara ia mengeluarkan buku kecil dan menunjukannya kepada Hancock, melihat hal itu Hancock hanya tersenyum kecut. "CIh aku lupa kenapa kau bisa berada di New York sekarang."

"Aku punya segudang pekerjaan disini Hancock," ucap Doflamingo sedikit terkekeh.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kita akan bersenang-senang selanjutnya,"

"Tentu,"

...

Doflamingo duduk dengan manis menatap layar televisi, matanya cukup tertarik dengan acara di New York dan jujur ia sangat merindukan tempat ini begitu juga dengan pemiliknya.

"Doffy, apakah kau sudah menaruh barangmu di kamarmu?" tanya Hancock menjerit dari dapur.

Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, pergi menuju dapur menatap wanita itu sibuk memotong sayur-sayur itu dan memasukkannya kedalam panci yang berisi air panas.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau masih merawat kamarku seperti sebelum aku pergi," ucap Doflamingo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Tentu, ngomong-ngomong Doffy bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyalakan lampu belakang? Kau tahu sedikit menyeramkan jika kau tak menyalakannya segera, karena aku sering lewat sana untuk mencuci."

Pria itu hanya mengganguk dan segera pergi, sementara Hancock masih berkutat pada masakannya. Ia mengambil sendok kayu mencicipi kuah kaldu itu setelah ia cukup yakin bahwa rasanya enak, dengan perlahan ia menuangkan sup itu kedalam mangkuk cukup besar.

Ia juga menyediakan ayam goreng mentega dan beberapa cemilan kecil.

Doflamingo segera datang secepat mungkin setelah ia menyalakan lampu belakang, ia segera duduk dikursi dan mengosok tangannya, "Harum sekali Hancock, kuharap rasanya menggoda seperti baunya."

"Apakah satu tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau lupa bahwa hampir setiap hari aku yang memasak ketika kau masih tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu," ucap Doflamingo dan menikmati makanannya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu," ucap Hancock bahagia.

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kau menghabiskan dulu makananmu baru aku beritahu,"

"Kau membuatku penasaran Hancock. Kuharap kau tak mengerjaiku kali ini. Sudahlah beritahu aku,"

"Kau menyebalkan. Baiklah—hanya kau yang baru tahu. Aku dilamar,"

Doflamingo mendengarnya hanya terdiam, ia tak berkomentar apapun, lalu meletakkan sendok supnya.

"Siapa? Kau serius?"

"Dia seorang dokter, namanya Mihawk. Kita baru kira-kira 2 bulan setelah kau pergi, aku mengunjungi tempat praktiknya dan hubungan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang."

"Kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau berpacaran?"

"Tentu aku tak mau membuatmu terbang kembali ke New York hanya untuk melihat siapa pria yang menjadi kekasihku. Aku tak mau membatalkannya Doffy, seperti kejadian Luffy dulu."

Doflamingo terdiam, jujur perasaannya sedikit kacau mengingat bahwa Hancock adalah temannya dan ia tak percaya bahwa temannya menyembunyikan rahasia besar darinya.

"Apakah kau sudah menjawabnya?"

"Belum, aku membutuhkan pendapatmu," ucap Hancock tersenyum kecil.

"Buat apa kau membutuhkan pendapatku kalau kau menyembunyikan dariku. Aku bersyukur, aku bisa datang sekarang! Kalau tidak mungkin aku datang ke New York untuk datang kepernikahanmu!" ucap Doflamingo sedikit membentak. Pria itu menghabiskan supnya dengan cepat, berdiri dari kursinya membawa piring-piring itu ketempat cucian.

"Doffy, kau baru makan!"

"Selera makanku sudah hilang Hancock,"

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti marah padaku. Ayolah Doffy, kau akan menjadi paman kelak,"

"Jangan bilang kau hamil?!"

"Tidak bodoh!"

"Baguslah, kalau iya akan kuhajar orang itu sampai mampus."

Hancock menyilangkan tangannya, "Besok dia akan datang, tenanglah."

"Cih, terserah." Doflamingo segera berjalan keluar dari dapur dan Hancock hanya mengikutinya, "Ayolah jangan marah seperti itu. Kau baru bertemu denganku, kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Hancock sedikit manja.

"Aku merindukanmu, tetapi pemberitahuan ini menyebalkan. Kau menghancurkan semua moodku,"

Hancock berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil, "bagaimana kalau kita buat rencana yang menyenangkan? Kau mau?" bujuk Hancock.

"Hmm, terserah."

"Ayolah jangan marah seperti itu. Kita seharusnya bersenang-senang."

Doflamingo mulai semangat, pria itu mengambil pensil dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

'Bersenang-senang bersama Doflamingo hanya berdua,'

Melihat hal itu Hancock hanya tertawa, terkadang temannya yang dewasa ini bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan. "kau cemburu? Karena aku akan menikah?"

"Kau belum berkata iya bukan? Jadi belum tentu kau menikah dengannya."

"Doffy kau menyebalkan." Ucap Hancock sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Doflamingo.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Besok kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Tapi kau mau bertemu dengan Mihawk bukan?"

"Undang dia ketika satu hari sebelum aku pulang. Aku mau menemuinya. Sebelum itu ayo kita bersenang-senang,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Doflamingo menyeringai kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hancock sehingga jarak mereka hanya 3 cm, "Kau harus melayaniku Hancock, dan inilah takdir untukmu sampai minggu depan fufufu,"

Wajah Hancock memerah, ia mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya. "Kau menyebalkan, aku akan tidur."

"Fufufu, kau masih tak berubah ya,"

Walaupun Doflamingo merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu.

...

Hari demi hari terlalui dengan baik, mereka bersenang-senang, mengadakan waktu hanya berdua dan benar-benar menghasilkan sebuah memori yang manis. Tetapi walaupun Hancock tersenyum wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit rasa perih, setiap kali melihat pria yang sedang tertawa bersamanya di meja kali ini.

"Kau tahu aku merindukan rasa pancake ini," ucap Doflamingo senyuman lebar tenpancar dari bibirnya.

Hancock hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "aku senang kau benar-benar disini Doffy,"

"Baiklah apa selanjutnya?"

"Salju sudah turun, bagaimana kalau kita bermain salju setelah ini?" tanya Doflamingo dengan nada ceria.

"Itu ide yang bagus," ucap Hancock.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, menghampiri mereka, "Kau disini ternyata dear," ucapnya.

"Mihawk, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hancock sedikit terkejut, Doflamingo menatap pria itu dengan cermat, Mihawk duduk disamping Hancock dan menatap Doflamingo.

"Juraquile Mihawk, kekasih Hancock. Biar kutebak kau adalah Doflamingo bukan? Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Hancock,"

"Oh benarkah? Aku tersanjung,"

MIhawk merangkul pundak Hancock membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya dan membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil. Terlihat jelas bahwa Hancock benar-benar nyaman dengan pria itu.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Mihawk kurang suka melihat Doflamingo bahkan ia terasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pria itu.

"Hancock bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Um, aku—" ucap Hancock terpotong oleh ucapan Doflamingo, "Dia akan menjawabnya ketika aku sudah pulang bersabarlah Mihawk."

Hancock tahu menyatukan dua pria yang ia sayangi adalah suatu kesalahan. Baik Doflamingo maupun Mihawk seolah-olah dari matanya menyiratkan perang dingin.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan jadwal selanjutnya Hancock?" tanya Doflamingo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut? Kelihatannya asyik," tanya Mihawk.

"Hanya Hancock dan aku selanjutnya kau bisa melakukan kapanpun dengannya."

"Baiklah aku mengerti," ucap Mihawk kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Maaf Mihawk," ucap Hancock mengecup pipi pria itu dan mengikuti Doflamingo. "Aku akan menghubungimu,"

...

"Doffy! Doffy!" panggil Hancock.

"Apa!" ucap Doflamingo keras.

"Kau marah kepadaku?" tanya Hancock sedikit terkejut, "Kenapa kau meninggalkan Mihawk seharusnya itu adalah moment yang bagus untukmu semakin mengenalnya bukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Bukan dia!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentangnya?

"Apa aku tak peduli," ucap Doflamingo, dinginnya salju tak mampu membuatnya berpikir jernih bahkan hatinya semakin panas.

"Doffy tunggu aku! Kenapa kau marah seperti itu?!" ucap Hancock dan pria itu hanya terdiam menunggu wanita itu mendekatinya.

"Kau marah padaku? Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa ditempat yang sama tadi," ucap Hancock, tetapi Doflamingo terdiam.

"Kau m—" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir pria itu, Doflamingo menciumnya menekan bibirnya, sedikit melumat bibir Hancock. Sementara wanita itu hanya diam syok tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Doflamingo menciumnya bahkan tangannya kini memeluk wanita itu, menikmati setiap bibir wanita itu. Doflamingo tahu bahwa ia sudah melampaui batas, tak seharusnya ia mencium wanita itu karena persahabatan mereka sedang dipertaruhkan.

Doflamingo menghentikan ciumannya karena kehabisan udara sementara Hancock masih diam membisu.

"Aku bisa jelas—" ucap Doflamingo.

PLAK! Suara tamparan keras mengenai wajah Doflamingo, Hancock menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Doflamingo tahu bahwa persahabatan mereka kali ini dipertaruhkan, tak ada suara dari Hancock dan wanita itu pergi menjauhinya.

Persahabatan mereka berakhir karena keegoisan semata.

...

Hari ke-7

Hari seharusnya Doflamingo pulang kembali kenegaranya.

Dan selama 2 hari ia tak bertemu Hancock karena wanita itu menghilang entah kemana.

Hari ketujuh Doflamingo serasa frustasi, tak seharusnya ia mencium Hancock bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja mencium wanita itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar hebat!" ucap Doflamingo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu ruangan dibuka, menandakan seseorang masuk dengan cepat pria itu segera berjalan melihat Hancock, wajahnya seperti ditekuk.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu!" bentak Doflamingo, memegang pundak Hancock.

"Aku menginap di rumah Mihawk,"

Doflamingo melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hancock, "Oh, seharusnya aku tahu."

"Maaf membuat liburanmu menjadi seperti ini." ucap Hancock duduk.

"Tidak kau yang terbaik Hancock."

"Apa maksudnya Doffy? Ciuman itu? Kau tahu tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu kepadaku!"

Doflamingo duduk, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. " _Well_ , tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu. Tapi Hancock aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa menciummu. Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku nyaman dan aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari diriku, setiap kali aku menelponmu ketika aku berada di Italy aku benar-benar bahagia walaupun hanya bisa melihatmu dari layar. Dan ketika aku bertemu denganmu aku benar-benar merasa aku berada dirumah."

"Aku nyaman didekatmu Hancock, tetapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku marah ketika kau bilang bahwa kau bertunangan. Seharusnya aku bahagia tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh."

"Aneh?" tanya Hancock.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menerima kabar itu, tapi aku merasa ada perasaan lain, seolah aku tak bisa menerima kabar baik itu. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk menerima Mihawk selalu ada sesuatu yang memberontak dari diriku, bahwa Mihawk tak pantas untukmu. Selama lima hari itu aku mencoba untuk menerima tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku marah, aku kesal, aku takut Hancock dan aku tak tahu mengapa."

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Doflamingo membisu, "Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, hanya saja aku benar-benar mau gila ketika kau diam tak berkata apapun. Aku tahu kau marah, kuharap Hancock jangan sampai kau menjauhiku."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Hancock aku tahu kau marah tetapi—"

"Jawab saja bodoh!" bentak Hancock membuat Doflamingo terkejut.

"Ya! Ya! Aku mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kita berpisah aku sudah menyukaimu! Hanya saja aku mencoba untuk menyangkal bahwa aku tak menyukai dirimu! Ketika kau bilang kau mau menikah itu membuatku gila."

"Apa maumu Doflamingo? Kau datang, menciumku dan kini kau bilang kau menyukaiku?" ucap Hancock. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, bahkan kau bilang kau menyukai dari setahun yang lalu?! Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tahu aku juga menyukaimu bodoh! Hanya saja ketidakpekaanmu membunuhku!"

"Dan kini kau mau meninggalkanku setelah aku gagal menjadi seorang pengantin?!"

"Gagal? Apakah Mihawk membatalkannya?"

"Tidak, aku yang membatalkannya."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya bodoh! Jadi apa pertanggujawabanmu sekarang? Aku gagal menjadi seorang pengantin,"

Mendengar hal itu Doflamingo hanya tertawa lebar, kemudian ia menatap Hancock "Ayo kita menikah,"

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakan hal itu bodoh! Sementara sekarang kau akan pergi kembali kenegaramu?"

Doflamingo mengambil tiketnya, mensobeknya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. "Jadi Boa Hancock, apakah kau mau merubah nama depanmu menjadi Donquixote? Dan melahirkan lebih banyak Donquixote mini?"

"Aku mau,"

 **-The end-**

 **Kupersembahkan Fic ini untuk Event harus dengan kata. Reviewnya please :)**


End file.
